Me and You
by AdrianIWish
Summary: Sydney sure loves the sun, and she misses it too, living on vampiric schedule. But she's got something better, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. This is just a fluffy Sydrian oneshot.


**I just randomly got an idea and had to write it down. This is a Sydrian oneshot, my first one, and it's also my first time after a while that the narrator is in the third person. I think (hope) that this is by quality the best thing I've written so far. Please, let me know if you think so too. Or if you don't. By the way, the ones of you who have read my other story, The Great Jeddie Fanfic (the ones who haven't are welcome to), more's comming up, I just got inspired for this and so I wrote it. Also, I have two more oneshot ideas, I'll write and post those too as soon as I have the time. I don't know the timing of this, it might be between Silver Shadows and The Ruby Circle. I don't think it has many spoilers for those two books, maybe until The Fiery Heart? Anyway, mind that there are some spoilers. I'm sorry about my English and the mistakes, I'm not English, but I'm trying. And I don't own the characters, Richelle Mead does. I would be really grateful if you review, even if it's negative, reviews always make my day. Enjoy!**

The blinding light woke her up. She opened up her blurry eyes and faced the setting sun. It had been so long since the last time she saw the sunset. Weeks, months maybe. In the early Moroi morning, she had always been busy with something, no matter the time, or asleep on the weekends, trying to rest from the tough nights that still tourtured her with nightmares. She had often woken up screaming and then slept late, just to get a break.

She thanked her lucky stars that Adrian was always with her on those times. He was laying next to her this time too, looking like an angel from the sky. Although not many would say, he really was her angel. She never would have made it without him.

But right now...

She was craving for the dissappearing sunlight. Quietly, not to wake Adrian up, she crawled out of bed and tip-toed to the balcony, greeting the warm beams with a smile. The colors illuminating her face were amazing. She was well aware that she's no artist, no matter the other fields she excelled in. But she would love to keep this astonishing image forever. That was Adrian's area. He could express all emotions, no matter how light or how dark. He could capture the beauty of the world on a canvas, while she could only admire it. But that didn't break her mood. She could also admire Adrian's work. The wonderful colors that painted the sky in that moment, red, orange, yellow, purple, all shades, reminded her of the fiery heart Adrian had once painted for her. She still had the T-shirt. She'd never seperate from it.

Her own beating heart in her chest also felt like it was on fire. It wasn't calm anymore, it was filling with a misterious yearning feeling. It was impossible to knoqw where it came from, when she already had everything. Yes, she had everything. There was still a smile on her face and she was happy.

She stood there, bathing in the light, until the last glimpse of the sun sunk into the horizon. She hadn't realized before just how much she'd missed it. Quickly, it cooled down outside. Her T-shirt didn't seem like enough to keep her warm, and as reasonable as she always was, she returned into the room. Just to find Adrian half-laying on the couch, watching her with the easy smile he always worked so well. He was still only wearing only his pyjama bottom and his hair looked messier than usual. His eyes were half closed, but their every look was on her. That was all she could recognise, because it was getting dark in the room. He could probably see better than her, with his superd Moroi vision.

"You're awake," she said surprised. He stood up and caught the hold of both of her hands. The warm, pleasant touch of his fingers sent chills down her spine.

"Of course I'm awake," he chuckled. His look travelled all over her. It felt astonishing. It always made her feel beautiful.

Then his look stopped on her arms. Adrian tilted his head with a frown. "And you're cold."

She pulled her hands out of his and hugged her bare arms protectively. They were covered in goose bumps.

"I'm not cold," she replied defiantly. "It's just that... The sunset was so beautiful..."  
Adrian chuckled again and pulled her closer, close enough to whisper into her ear.  
"Please, Sage. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I'm catching my breath every minute I look at you, and you don't see me have goose bumps."  
She laughed. He always did this, won the 'debate' by saying something that could make her blush. She'd never mind it. It also made her feel onfident. That was something no one else in her life never did before.  
"You," she said and wagged her finger at him.  
"Me," he agreed with a smirk and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and yet fierce and so powerful on her she barely kept herself standing. He was everywhere and everything...  
Just like that, as if nothing happened, he continued: "Me... Me and you."  
She never understood that, how could he talk after such a kiss when she was catching her breath, far from the condition she could speak in. But she knew Adrian wasn't calm either. His fingertips on her back told her that, they were craving for her, just as she was for him.  
Although she couldn't muster a proper word, she agreed with his words completely. _Me and you_. She didn't mind losing the sunlight... She didn't even lose it. He'd let her be in it, she could be in it. But it's not like she needed it. _Me and you_. As long as she had him, she didn't need anything else.

**So I guess this was kind of fluffy and short, but I still hope you liked it. Please let me know and review!**


End file.
